Hand-held cleaning devices are currently known and used. Such devices include a handle and may be connected, via an electric cord, to an outlet or may include a battery so as to allow the hand-held cleaning device to be used remote of a power source. However, such devices remain relatively large and do not easily fit within a purse or diaper bag. Thus, such devices tend to remain at home and are used within the house.
Vehicles with a vacuum cleaner are also known. However, the vacuum cleaner is fixedly mounted within the vehicle. The vacuum contains a hose which is connected at one end to the motor and vacuum generator assembly and thus the areas of the vehicle which are accessible by the vacuum are limited to the length of the hose. Further, the hose must be manipulated so as to maneuver the hose around objects within the vehicle such as the front driver and passenger seat.
Accordingly, it remains desirable to have a vacuum which is hand held and portable and dimensioned to be easily gripped by the user as well as to be stored within a purse or a diaper bag. It further remains desirable to have a vehicle equipped with a vacuum configured to access all areas within the cabin space of the vehicle to include the trunk without having to manipulate the hose.